What Happened To Us?
by Maria Ayuzawa
Summary: Zero and Ichi left Nina when it was the summer before her first year of high school. They came back six years later but why is it only Zero who isn't given a warm welcome?
1. Chapter 1

**What happened To Us? **

**The Day Before**

Finally! I'll finally be able to go back to earth and I'll be able to see Nina again. After six long years I'll be able to see her again. I wonder how much she's grown. I'm sure she got taller but what else? Has she cut her hair? Or does she use a ponytail? Has her fashion sense get better? Has she gotten new friends? Has her chest gotten bigger? I mentally slap myself. I shouldn't think that way! But the question I hate to think about is 'has she gotten herself a boyfriend?'. I thought of her more and more by the second until I fell asleep thinking about her. My entire dream was about her.

**~ 2 hours later ( NORMAL POV ) ~**

"Zero wake up!" Ichi said "Huh? What happened?" Zero said rubbing his eyes quickly. "Finally! We need to pack NOW!" Ichi said. "Okay so, when are we leaving?" Zero asked. "Tomorrow at 4 AM" he said like it was an everyday thing. "WHAT?" Zero practically screamed."Yes so start packing!" he answered."Alright!" he said determined. Ichi just smiled at his reply. "I wonder if Nina still loves you ?" Ichi wondered about his thought by saying it out loud. Ichi's thought crushed Zero without him even knowing it. "Your right but if she does I'll be there for her" Zero replied. "You really matured. I'm proud of you." Ichi complemented him. "I guess I did" Zero said smiling

**~Meanwhile on earth~**

"Hey Nina, ready to go?" Kaito said."Yeah" I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran and used the train going there.

Hi, my name is Nina Yamada and I'm a normal 20 year old student. Well not that normal. Right now my life is perfect. I have a handsome, smart and kind boyfriend. I still have the same best friends but I have even more friends. And I guess that's why I'm the most popular girl in my university. I'm in one of the best universities in Tokyo. I have really good grades. I'm the school representative. I joined and won a lot of contests. I did a lot of photo shoots because I'm so pretty. What more can I ask for? Oh and my chest is E70.

I've been asked before by my boyfriend " Who gave you your first kiss?" and now when I look back it was Kaito-kun( and yes I call him that). But I lied because I didn't want to remember him.

Ever since he left it seems fate has become very kind to me. If he comes back I won't be there to love him…I'll only be there to hate him.

**Miku: Hello everyone!**

**Nina, Ichi, San and Forte:Hi**

**Miku: I don't own Mamotte Lollipop and its characters. Please rate& review!**


	2. The Day They Arrived

**The Day They Arrived **

**ZERO'S POV**

I, mean me and Ichi have arrived! Our trip was terrible cause people kept bothering me! There were flight attendants (airplanes going to Earth) who tried to flirt with and also female passengers but they had a BOYFRIEND(they are tourists from the magical world)! I'm not the ranting type but I could make a list.

List of terrible thing that happened:

1)Flirting flight attendants

2)Flirting female passengers

3)the guy behind was snoring really loud

4) every other hour a baby cried

5) every time I pass by a baby he or she would throw up on me

The plane ride was 18 hours long!

But when I and Ichi arrived there were even more girls came to us saying " can you be my boyfriend?" "Oh you're so cute!" and so on.

But when we were on a bus I saw Nina on a billboard and her signature and under was it was supermodel. I was shocked because she looked so pretty!

The way to the apartment it was just a lot of billboards of Nina.

**NINA'S POV**

The date was better than usual because it was our 3rd anniversary of our relationship.

But something was bothering me because while we were walking I heard girls squealing about a guy with blue hair and a guy with brown hair. I instantly thought about him.

"Nina-chan are you okay?" Kaito asks. "huh? I'm fine Kaito-kun, why?" I answer . "Because you've been spacing out since we heard those girls talking. Is it an ex?" he asks. "No because me and him together never happened and besides that was six year ago." I explained. " Oh, I understand now and can we do a promise?" he asked me sweetly but I could tell he was jealous. I giggled and said "okay" I say curiously waiting for the promise. "promise me that even if you're crush comes back you will never leave me." He says. 'I hope I can' I say in my head so no one could hear me." I promise, cross my heart" I say.

OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ~

" can you be my boyfriend?" " you're so cute!" I hear girl's squealing .

"Leave me alone!" that voice instantly made me look to see that it was Zero. "Zero?" I ask looking at him.

"Nina?"

**Miku: I'm so(sob) sorry!(crying rivers)**

**Nina: you don't have to cry **

**Miku: okay then please rate and review!**


	3. SOS SIGNAL

**IT'S ME GUYS! ANYWAYS I NEED YOUR HELP BECAUSE I AM GOING BLANK WITH WRITER'S BLOCK! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AND I'LL PUT YOUR NAME AT THE TOP BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE THE SAME IDEA BECAUSE I MIGHT CHANGE SOME THINGS THAT I THINK DOESN'T GO WITH IT. IT ****HAS **** TO BE IN THIS FORM:**

**IDEA:**

**REASON WHY I HAVE TO CHOOSE YOU IDEA:**


	4. Short Reunion

**ENJOY! **

**Short Reunion**

"Zero? Ichi?" Nina asked trying to believe that her old crush and close friend were right there in front of her. "Yup it's me-" Zero was cut short due to the fact Nina had run towards Ichi and hugged ICHI real tight and NOT HIM. "Ichi!" Nina was running towards Ichi. "I missed you" Nina said with tears in her eyes but heard a cough from Zero who was trying to get a hug from her too but only got a casual "Hey Zero". She got another cough from none other than Kaito. "Um, Nina-chan may you please introduce to your friends" Kaito asked politely but sounded jealous. Nina giggled then let go of Ichi then started to introduce the three guys. "Ichi and Zero meet Kaito my boyfriend." Nina said extra loudly then heard boys from middle school to college saying "aaaawwwww" . "Kaito meet Zero and Ichi friends of mine since middle school" Nina said.

"Nina do you want to catch up with us?" Zero asked trying to spend time with Nina. "Sorry but I have a date to continue but you can still call my cellphone it's still has the same number" Nina said happily. She did not notice that Zero was disappointed. "Bye " Nina said with happiness and glee (not the show). Then before they knew it Nina and Kaito were gone. "I'm sure it was important Zero so understand" Ichi trying to calm his angered partner. "She hasn't seen us in a long time! I thought by now we would be laughing about good times between us!" Zero said with anger because of his impatient personality. He thought she would hug him not Ichi. He thought that Nina would tell him that she missed him NOT Ichi. "Why is it that she hugged you and said she missed you and not me?" asked the angered Zero. "I don't know Zero" Ichi said . It's started to rain in Tokyo. "Let's go Zero before we catch a cold" Ichi suggested. "Yeah let's go" Zero shrugged and then answered.

**NINA AND KAITO~**

"Hey Nina-chan" Kaito asked hesitant of continuing. "Yes? What? Kaito-kun?" Nina asked concernedly. "Are you feeling sick? You're face is red. Wait, you haven't talked to me this way since you confessed three years ago. Are you breaking up with me?" Nina said the last part tearing up. "No it's not that it's that Zero guy is he the guy you used to like?" Kaito asked straightforwardly like he would always do when he was serious. Nina was thrown back by the question first hesitated but then she answered him" Yes he is the one that I used to love but not anymore because why would I need Zero if I already have you?" she answered trying to prove that she really loves him. "okay thanks Nina-chan now I feel like we can overcome any obstacle that Kami-sama gives us!" Kaito said with happiness. Nina was having a mix of feelings but she couldn't say it to Kaito she was scared that if she did she would lose their relationship and she did not want that. She was feeling scared, happy, angry, and more than she could imagine. Scared to tell Kaito that she might fall back in love with Zero, happy that Ichi came back and angry that Zero has come back to her because if Zero thinks that Nina would just fall back in his arms like nothing happened he is seriously mistaken. "It's the train's last stop Nina-chan let's go" Kaito asked his girlfriend dominantly. "Okay let's go" she wasn't affected of his dominant yet respectful attitude. After they left the train station Kaito asked Nina if he could walk her home because it was already dark. "Nina-chan good night" Kaito bidding farewell but was stopped by a kiss from Nina. "That's my thank you. Good night Kaito-kun. "Nina bid farewell as well (rhyme). Little did they know that a certain someone whom I shall not reveal was watching them the entire time from their date to their reunion to now. "You shall be mine Nina-chan mine and mine alone"

Maria: Hello

Zero: WHY'D YOU LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER?

Maria: CAUSE I WANT TO! AND IF YOU DARE CRITISCIZE ME I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU IN THE END! And this does not count reviews and readers. ^_^'

Zero: OKAY I GET IT *WALKS AWAY*

Maria: Maybe I should apologize….nah never mind it

**^_^ … .….. :/…..-_-…/….?**

I DO NOT OWN MAMOTTE LOLLIPOP AND IT'S CHARACTERS


End file.
